defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Cromwell
thumb|250px Oliver CromwellVroeger in het Nederlands dikwijls vertaald als '''Olivier Cromwell. Zie bijv. deze passage uit het Nederlandse literaire tijdschrift De Gids.' (Huntingdon, Cambridgeshire, 25 april 1599 - Londen, 3 september 1658) was een Engels militair, staatsman en Lord Protector van Engeland. Leider in de Burgeroorlog Cromwell was een puriteins leider, die oorspronkelijk een herenboer was, afkomstig uit East Anglia. Hij leidde de republikeinse troepen in de Engelse Burgeroorlog tegen de roomsgezinde koning Karel I. Dit leidde uiteindelijk tot de afschaffing van de monarchie in 1649. Cromwell werd het staatshoofd van het Engelse Gemenebest, van 1649 tot 1653, nadat hij Karel I had laten onthoofden. Veel van Cromwells maatregelen waren meedogenloos, hoewel misschien de omstandigheden hem daartoe dwongen. Hij moest tegen het einde van de burgeroorlog diverse malen opstanden van de parlementaire troepen neerslaan. Deze werden voor een deel veroorzaakt doordat de soldaten niet betaald werden. Cromwell had weinig sympathie voor de ideeën van de Levellers: verdeling van rijkdom en collectief eigendom. Zó ver wilde hij niet gaan in de opzet van een nieuwe staat. Maar zoals latere gebeurtenissen uitwezen was hij ook niet in staat een stabiele oligarchische parlementaire republiek op te zetten. De interne verdeeldheid groeide meer en meer. Ook een oorlog tegen Nederland bracht niet de gewenste saamhorigheid. Lieuwe van Aitzema schrijft dat begin juni Cromwell een dringend beroep op Zeeland had gedaan de vrede te bewaren en eind juni diende Zeeland een uitvoerige Deductie in bij de Staten-Generaal, die bol stond van de fraaie woorden tegen de Acte van Seclusie, maar geen harde eisen bevatte. Zeeland had na de vrede van Munster aangedrongen op het openen van de Schelde, omdat men daar veel handelsvoordeel van verwachtte. Toen het zag dat vooral veel meer schepen uit Holland en de andere provincies het Sas opvoeren, wilde het de Schelde weer sluiten. Cromwell werd dictator van Engeland via een staatsgreep in 1653, nadat het parlement het vertrouwen in hem had opgezegd en had geweigerd zijn begroting te bekostigen (die buitensporig was geworden door de permanente soldijkosten van het grote beroepsleger zolang dat gemobiliseerd bleef). Cromwells verovering van Schotland liet daar geen blijvende schade of bitterheid na. Het Gemenebest oefende een vredelievend en fair beleid uit onder het commando van generaal George Monck. In Ierland daarentegen werden enorme hoeveelheden land afgepakt van de katholieke bevolking en gegeven aan schuldeisers van het parlement, aan protestantse immigranten en aan veteranen van het New Model Army. Dit zette daar veel kwaad bloed. thumb|right|Standbeeld van Cromwell in Londen Lord Protector In 1657 werd hem de kroon van Engeland aangeboden. Cromwell twijfelde, omdat hijzelf het koningschap had afgeschaft, en weigerde uiteindelijk, mede onder druk van de New Model Army. In plaats daarvan nam hij de titel ''Lord Protector aan. Monarchie terug Cromwell stierf op 3 september 1658 en werd opgevolgd door zijn zoon Richard Cromwell. Deze bleek niet in staat het land verenigd te houden en het parlement herstelde de monarchie met Karel II. In 1661 werd Oliver Cromwells lijk opgegraven en postuum geëxecuteerd op 30 januari, de datum waarop hij Karel I had laten executeren. Trivia * Volgens de psychologe Kay Redfield Jamison leed Cromwell aan een bipolaire stoornis. Van tijd tot tijd voelde hij zich alsof hij ging sterven, had hij grandioze openbaringen of ziekelijke obsessies.Kay Redfield Jamison; "Manic Depressive Illness, Creativity and Leadership", in "Manic Depresssive Illness", Frederick K. Goodwin en Kay Redfield Jamison, Oxford University Press, 1990, bladzijde 357. * Cromwell komt ook voor in een special van Blackadder. * To Kill a King is een film over Cromwell. * In 2003 kwam Cromwell als nummer 10 uit de bus in de BBC-tv-serie over de "100 Grootste Britten". * Morrissey zingt over Cromwell in "Irish Blood, English Heart" (2004). * De Cruiser Mk VIII Cromwell is een tank die de Britten gebruikten in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. }} Categorie:Personen